Ghost of a Battle
Story Zs’Skayr: Come on out, John Smith! Today is the day that your powers become mine! John: It’s time to get rid of you. (John looks back at Sunder, Julie, Ship and Padmé, the only ones still awake.) See you in a bit. (John jumps onto the stage.) Animo: The final match! Knight Zs’Skayr vs. John Smith! Begin! Zs’Skayr: Gwen! Give me total darkness, so I can reach my true power! Gwen: Of course. Acerbus Totalis! '''(A dome of darkness forms over the battlefield, cutting Animo off from them. Inside the dome, there is no light, and the only things visible are John and Zs’Skayr.) John: I can still see you. Zs’Skayr: It wouldn’t be fun if you couldn’t see me kill you. You may have won in the past, but now, I am invincible! John: Fine. Then maybe I should be invincible as well. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Ghostfreak: Ghostfreak! (Ghostfreak then pulls away his second skin, revealing his true form. He then hisses at Zs’Skayr.) Zs’Skayr: Ha! You really think you can use my powers better than me? Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness from his chest, and Zs’Skayr counters with his own. Zs’Skayr’s attack absorbs darkness from the air, and breaks through Ghostfreak’s attack. Ghostfreak stops and dodges, and flies at Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr raises his claws, and Ghostfreak stops in midair due to telekinesis. Zs’Skayr goes to scratch Ghostfreak, but Ghostfreak pulls his body back, able to dodge. Ghostfreak releases tentacles from his chest, wrapping around Zs’Skayr. Ghostfreak breaks free from the telekinesis, and Zs’Skayr bites into a tentacle, forcing Ghostfreak to recall his tentacles, flying back. Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness, when Zs’Skayr swings his hand, destroying the beam with the back of his hand. Ghostfreak: Ugh. Alright. Time to fight to defeat you. (Hits Omnitrix.) Eye Guy: Eye Guy! Remember this guy? Zs’Skayr: It won’t be as effective as the last time. Eye Guy: Oh, really? (Eye Guy raises his arms, firing several lasers from his eyes. The lasers tear through Zs’Skayr’s body, as he screams in pain.) So, you can still be hurt by light. Eye Guy releases a large flash of light from his eyes, enveloping the field. Zs’Skayr raises his arms to shield his body, though his body steams. Then, Eye Guy closes his other eyes, the big one on his chest opening. He fires a powerful laser blast from it, hitting Zs’Skayr hard and knocking him to the ground. Zs’Skayr then inhales, his injuries being healed by darkness. He then phases into the ground. Eye Guy: Ha! You really think you can hide from me? I can see you coming from a mile away! (Eye Guy reverts.) John: Oh, man! Not now! Zs’Skayr: Poor John. The Omnitrix never works for you when you need it most, does it? John: If you take me over to get the Omnitrix, it wouldn’t work that well for you, either. (John closes his eyes, and they open glowing green. He then slaps down the Omnitrix, disappearing as Zs’Skayr appears where he was just standing, trying to phase into him.) Zs’Skayr: You can’t hide forever, John! Sooner or later, you’ll have to accept your fate. (Zs’Skayr is then hit by a bioelectric blast to the face, causing him to coil back in pain.) Nanomech: I’m not accepting anything from you. Or Phantom. Nanomech fires another bioelectric blast, and Zs’Skayr dodges this time, having located Nanomech. Zs’Skayr extends his tentacles at Nanomech, who dodges with ease, firing bioelectric blasts at the tentacles as he goes. Zs’Skayr then fires a beam of darkness at Nanomech, and Nanomech counters with a bioelectric blast, canceling out the attack. Nanomech then hits the Omnitrix. AmpFibian: AmpFibian! (AmpFibian stretches his tentacles forward, wrapping around Zs’Skayr. Zs’Skayr tries to phase through the tentacles, but is unable to.) Sorry. Intangibility cancels itself out. AmpFibian then electrocutes Zs’Skayr, as Zs’Skayr tries to break free. AmpFibian turns up the power, and Zs’Skayr’s body turns a grayish color, smoked by the lightning. Zs’Skayr then inhales, darkness entering his body and healing it. Then, Armodrillo punches Zs’Skayr, then pumps his jackhammer once, creating a powerful shockwave that sends Zs’Skayr flying. Armodrillo: Whoa! That’s cool. I guess I have to thank Phantom for showing that feature to me. Not! (Armodrillo reverts.) John: Where’d he go? (John closes his eyes, then they open, glowing green. They then revert.) He was able to hide his presence. Just when I figured out how to track people with mana. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (Echo Echo multiplies into six clones, and they all start firing their sonic screams around the arena, trying to locate Zs’Skayr.) Wait. Wouldn’t intangibility prevent him from being tracked by sound? (Then, tentacles phase out of the ground, grabbing five of the six clones. Zs’Skayr appears, and two tentacles come after the remaining clones. The Echo Echo dodges, and hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! The Echo Echo clones turn into sonic disks, and surround Zs’Skayr. Ultimate Echo Echo releases more sonic disks, and unleashes sonic blasts, holding Zs’Skayr in place. He puts his hands over his head, and acts like he’s screaming. However, his screams can’t be heard over the sonic attack. Then, Zs’Skayr inhales, absorbing darkness. He then releases a pulsewave of darkness, destroying the sonic disks. Zs’Skayr then lowers himself towards the ground, starting to go intangible. He’s then hit by slime, and knocking him to the ground. Spitter was standing over Zs’Skayr, and spits more slime at him. Zs’Skayr: Ugh! Disgusting! Spitter: What’s wrong? Don’t like my slime? Now, you can’t turn intangible. Which means. (Hits Omnitrix.) Pacifista: You can’t dodge this. (Pacifista opens his mouth, charging his mouth laser. He then fires a powerful laser, hitting Zs’Skayr, and creating a huge explosion from the spot of impact. Pacifista stands tall, and reverts.) John: Was he destroyed, or injured so bad that he can’t continue? Either way, the light should’ve hurt him enough to stop him. Zs’Skayr is floating in the air, several holes in his body. Zs’Skayr then inhales deeply, and John sees darkness filling the holes, regenerating his body. Zs’Skayr: Hahaha! Do you not see it? As long as we are in my domain, I am invincible! John: No form of light injured him enough, and this spell is keeping the darkness. Spell? Maybe I can break it. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix.) Goat Foo: Goat Foo! Bahhhhhhh! Zs’Skayr fires a beam of darkness at Goat Foo, who raises his hooves, glowing with green mana. He catches the beam, and diverts it away. He then fires several mana hooves at Zs’Skayr, who takes the attacks with ease. Goat Foo then charges in, and kicks Zs’Skayr in the chest. Zs’Skayr then raises his hand, causing Goat Foo to levitate. Goat Foo: This better work. (Hooves glow with mana.) '''Unsquiera Despariot! (Goat Foo slams his hooves together, releasing a powerful mana shockwave. It hits Zs’Skayr, knocking him to the ground, and the mana takes the form of a nuclear explosion.) End Scene Gwen: Ugh! Darkstar: What is wrong? Gwen: My spell is breaking. The black dome cracks, then breaks, releasing a shockwave of mana throughout the arena. Animo is hit, and is sent flying, knocked out cold. The power of the mana causes Eddy, Tack, Charmcaster, Lucy and Kevin to wake up. Kevin: Ugh. That was weird. What happened? Lucy: General! (Hugs him, then gets off.) You’re okay. Kevin: Yeah. Thanks to you. Charmcaster: That was a powerful force of mana? Was it John? Sunder: Don’t know. We haven’t been able to see this battle. Tack: It was John. No way it wasn’t. Eddy: There he is! (The smoke clears, and John and Zs’Skayr were on the stage, both panting. Julie: John! You’re alright! (John falls down to one knee.) Padmé: He seemed to use up a lot of energy. Darkstar: Now, who will get back up? (Zs’Skayr takes back up to the air.) Zs’Skayr: You think you’ve won? Just because my darkness is gone? You’re mistaken. You can’t even stand right now. John: I don’t need to stand to win. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Xylofreeze: Xylofreeze! Zs’Skayr: That form? It has no power that can harm me! Xylofreeze: It’s not always about strength. It’s also having the knowledge to know how to use it. (Hits Omnitrix. His main body shrinks a couple of inches, and gets a hunch back. His head grows to a giant size, drooping in front of his body. His tentacles go down to his feet, and his mouth is wide open, filled with misaligned sharp teeth. He has three eyes, but the third one on his forehead is closed.) Ultimate Xylofreeze: Ultimate Xylofreeze! Zs’Skayr: Ha! It’s body shape makes it ill suited for battle. (Zs’Skayr continues to laugh, when the third eye opens, revealing an evil, piercing eye. Zs’Skayr stares at it, and is silent.) End Scene Zs’Skayr loses the feeling of his body, as the world around him fades away, leaving him in a bright, white room. The light causes his body to burn, and he feels the pain rising. Zs’Skayr: Agh! No! Make it stop! (Then, John comes towards him, happy and smiling carrying a basket.) John: (In sweet and innocent voice) Why, hello, Zs’Skayr! It’s so good to see you! (John grabs and pinches Zs’Skayr’s cheek, as he pulls away.) Zs’Skayr: What manner of sorcery is this?! John: I don’t know whatever that you mean. But, (Opens the basket, and Zs’Skayr sees a meadow of flowers.) You’re in for a real treat. The next moment, Zs’Skayr was in that meadow, flowers growing everywhere, birds, bunnies and squirrels all around. A bird lands on his shoulder, and he swats it away. Then all the birds flock around him, as Zs’Skayr freaks out, flailing his arms. Zs’Skayr: No! Shoo! Shoo! Voice: What’s wrong, Zs’Skayr? (Zs’Skayr turns, and screams in horror. Rob Lucci, Michael Morningstar, Phantom, Zombozo and Vilgax are skipping towards Zs’Skayr, all holding hands and singing.) Phantom: Come join us, Zs’Skayr! (Zs’Skayr tries to get away, when Vilgax grabs his hand, and the group forms a circle.) All but Zs’Skayr: (Singing) Ring around the rosie! Pocket full of posies! Ashes, ashes. We all fall down! (The group then falls over, landing in the flowers. Pollen flies up, covering Zs’Skayr.) Back on the battlefield, Zs’Skayr is rolling around on the ground, screaming in pain. Zs’Skayr: No! Make it stop! Make it stop! Tack: Whoa. What’d you do? Ultimate Xylofreeze: Making him live his worst nightmare. I got the idea from your battle with Zombozo. Now. (A cloud appears in the sky, and it covers the sun. The entire field is covered in darkness, as Ultimate Xylofreeze hits the Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Clockwork! (Clockwork fires a time ray, hitting Zs’Skayr. He blasts Zs’Skayr for a minute, but it seemingly has no effect. Zs’Skayr eventually recovers from his trauma, and floats up.) Zs’Skayr: (Coughs) You never learn, do you? Time can’t hurt me. I am immune! Clockwork: I’ve beaten you with him before. (Clockwork reverts) John: No! Not now! (Tries to activate Omnitrix, but it doesn’t work.) Zs’Skayr: You’re finally at your limit! Zs’Skayr flies at John, who stands his ground. Then, the cloud moves, and the field is hit with sunlight. Zs’Skayr is hit, and he screams in pain. His body steams, then is disintegrated. John: You never learn, do you? Time may not work on you, but it worked on the spell cast on you. I took the spell to the time where it wasn’t in effect. So, once you were hit by the light, poof. Oy, Animo! (Animo was on the ground, asleep. Animo then stirs, and stands up, as if about to fight.) Animo: What?! Who?! John: Call the match. It’s over. Animo: Oh. Well, the winner, John Smith. Characters Team Heroes *John Smith (competes) *Charmcaster *Lucy Mann *Sunder *Eddy *Tack Others *Padmé Amidala *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Kevin Levin Villains New Chess Pieces *Zs'Skayr (competes) *Gwen Tennyson *Darkstar *Dr. Animo Illusion Characters *Rob Lucci *Michael Morningstar *Phantom *Zombozo *Vilgax Aliens *Ghostfreak (normal and true form) *Eye Guy (first re-appearance) *Nanomech *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Ultimate Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Spitter *Pacifista *Goat Foo *Xylofreeze *Ultimate Xylofreeze (first appearance) Trivia *John defeats Zs'Skayr, and Team Heroes wins the War Games. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Rob Lucci Arc Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games